The Mentalist 6x07 Tag (The Great Red Dragon)
by Jaskett4Eva
Summary: Here's a short tag about what happens after Red John's identity is revealed. Takes place after the episode when Jane going to a church so it's a little AU. "is this your last confession ? " Lisbon asked. "seemed like the best place to do so" Jane said back. ENJOY xD


**The Mentalist 6x07 Tag (The Great Red Dragon)**

After chasing down Red John for more than ten years, Jane finally knew his identity; it was CBI chief-director Gale Bertram.

When he'd discovered the identity of his family's killer, he always thought he would have the opportunity to take his vengeance away.

Although he never expected someone would take it _away_ from him-or at least it was not _who_ he expected to destroy his ultimate plan.

FBI agent from Carolina was put in charge of the Red John case and Lisbon and his team were dismissed until new orders.

After they dropped the bomb on him, he knew he had to find a safer place, somewhere he could have more privacy to think about his "next" move.

Of course Lisbon didn't know about his plan, but he chooses the only place they could met up in secret without anyone disturbing them- the church.

Like he promised he kept "in touch" with her and told her to meet him at the St. Elizabeth Church in Sacramento 12th street.

He arrived long before her and made sure they could talk in private-he gave the _padre_ some money and asked not to be disturbed.

He lit a candle then he heard the large wooden door of the church being opened. Lisbon walked precautious down the aisle and settled right next to him on the bench.

He took a deep breath and remembered the last time Lisbon and him met in a church. He remembered how he had hurt her and how she was mad at him after the whole Vegas departure.

He knew having her back in a place like this would bring back memories, but he wanted her to know how he truly was sorry and somehow he felt it was the only way to do so.

"is this your final confession ?" she asked sarcastically

He knew it was her way of coping with anxiety and drama.

"seemed like the best place to do so" he told her

"then I forgive you" Lisbon said

He knew her heart spoke the truth but her eyes screamed she was still hurt and mad.

"I'm not going to lie to you Lisbon, I've done some things in the past that I'm not really proud of, some of which concerns _you_" he said apologetic

"I promise you the only person who's going to get hurt until now is Red John" he said

"the FBI is not going to let you, especially now that they have you in their loop and so am I" she said

"and I'm not going to stop you" he told her

"but they will, so that's why you need to tell me exactly what you're going to do" she almost begged him

Jane could see she was searching for a way out as her eyes scanned his hopelessly.

"there is no middle-ground or reasonable solution Lisbon, I need to do this alone"

"Red John has friends and he will use them, if you go alone it will be almost the same as giving yourself to him on a silver plate" Lisbon said almost cathartic

"he still wants to turn me, he has want me to be part of the Blake association for a long time now, studying my every move and whereabouts through organisations like Visualize, he's not going to kill me just now" he told her

"you forgot Bertram almost tried to kill you at the hospital" Lisbon said

"maybe, maybe not" he said skeptically

"that still doesn't tell me what you're going to do about it" she told him

"I'm going to hunt him down" he said

"oh, because that worked so well the _last_ time" she said sarcastically

"this time is different Lisbon, he sees me and I see _him_ for who he really his, no smiley face on the wall, no false-play just two enemies ready to make the final game" Jane said

_Sometimes the best thing is to let go_, she remembered.

"you do what you got to do Jane, God have mercy on you" she told him

Jane knew Lisbon would never give him her full "benediction" about his plan, but he was at least grateful that she had put herself out of harm's way.

This way he didn't have to concoct a pitiful scheme like this time on the beach.

He also knew, that it was almost against Lisbon's nature to let go of what she thought was right.

He wasn't a man of faith regardless what he had told her earlier, but he believed in one thing; Teresa Lisbon.

In the end, she would make her final stand next to him and try to save his soul, so they could both have a second chance at life.

_**Author's note : I already apologize for the religious inferences in this text, but somehow it helped me fit in the mood of this tag. So you are warned hehe ;) Anyways i hope you like it regardless you religious or non-religious intake and don't forget to comment xD**_


End file.
